


Arguments into More

by Moriselina



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bit of Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriselina/pseuds/Moriselina
Summary: They've argued before about Disney.  This time, things get... heated.





	Arguments into More

It started with an argument over Disney.  
*****  
Morality and Logic had both high-tailed it out of the mindscape’s living room once the argument had fully started, neither wanting to be pulled into the middle of yet another yelling match between the other two personalities. The Lion King continued playing in the background, volume low enough to be drowned out by the two men.

“Seriously, enough with all the prince-hate!” Roman exclaimed. Anxiety smirked and slanted a glance at the flustered royal.

“You know I’m right,” he responded, smirk widening as Prince flung his hands up and groaned.

“Not every prince is the secret villain of the movie!” Anxiety rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the couch they had been sitting on. Princey surged to his feet as well, the movie forgotten. 

“Never said they were,” Anxiety replied. “I just pointed out that they’re not all as altruistic and pure as you think they are.” Roman narrowed his eyes.

“You take that back,” He demanded. Anxiety scoffed.

“If you think I’m taking that back you’re,” he pointed at Princey, “more clueless than I thought.” Princey surged forward, right into Anxiety’s personal space. Anxiety lifted his chin, expression haughty.

“Just because you don’t understand the complexity of Simba’s situation doesn’t mean you get to call him selfish!” Princey exclaimed.

“He did that to himself!” Anxiety retorted. “Especially when Nala is straight up telling him they didn’t think he was responsible, he’s too afraid of what will happen to him if he goes back and faces the music.”

“He went through a trauma! You think he’s, what, just going to get over it?” Anxiety rolled his eyes and flicked his fingers dismissively.

“That’s not the point and you know it.” He retorted. Princey’s eyes narrowed pointed a finger right in Anxiety’s face.

“You of all people should know how difficult it is to deal with fears. I think,” he continued “that you’re just trying to pin all these negative emotions on Simba because he’s a prince.” Anxiety scoffed.

“And why would I do that?” 

“Because you’re jealous of all princes and this is how you show it!” Anxiety scowled and jerked his chin forward.

“Don’t project onto me, you egotistical maniac. I’m not the one who’s constantly playing dress up. Now get out of my face.” Princey smirked.

“Make me, sunshine,” he retorted. With a low growl Anxiety abruptly shoved the royal trait, just hard enough to cause the astonished royal to stumble back a step.

“You laid hands on me,” he said, eyes wide, before they narrowed as a smirk curled his lips. “This means war!” 

Princey lunged forward, tackling the younger trait to the ground. Anxiety writhed as they fell, both grappling for the upper hand as they rolled around on the floor. Finally Princey pinned Anxiety, hands firmly holding his wrists above his head and straddling the darker trait, knees tight against his hips. Anxiety bucked and struggled, but the royal trait held tight. With a low growl Anxiety’s head flopped back to the ground. Panting, his face flushed under the foundation, he glared at Princey.  
“Let me go,” he demanded.

Roman smirked. “You admit defeat?” He retorted, voice smug. 

Anxiety’s eyes narrowed, then he suddenly surged up and captured the other trait’s lips with his own in a fierce kiss. Princey’s eyes flew wide in shock, then slowly closed as he began to return the kiss. Anxiety made a low noise in his throat and flicked the tip of his tongue across Princey’s lips. With a gasp Princey gave the other access, their tongues dueling for dominance. Dimly he could feel Anxiety straining against his hold and without another thought released the darker trait’s wrists, and one hand flew to Anxiety’s already disheveled hair, twining into the soft strands, while the other gently cupped Anxiety’s face.

Anxiety’s hands knotted into the front of his tunic and sash as he moaned, tugging forcefully. Princey’s hand tightened in Anxiety’s hair, forcing the other’s head back into a better angle, deepening the kiss. He felt Anxiety’s hands circle up his back, nails digging into the fabric. 

An instant later Princey found himself flat on his back, with a smirking Anxiety looking down at him from his fringe, hands planted on either side of the royal’s head. Anxiety’s lips were fuller, and redder, his breathing ragged. Princey swallowed at the look the other trait was giving him, his pupils widened, leaving a glittering band of deep brown around the encompassing black. His hand, still tangled in Anxiety’s hair tightened, causing the darker trait eyes to flutter closed as he groaned. Princey’s throat tightened as a bolt of pleasure spiked through him. Anxiety’s head tipped forward again, eyes slowly opening.

“Looks like I win,” he murmured, voice husky. Princey blinked up at him, at a loss for words. Anxiety smirked. “What’s my prize?” Princey’s lips parted and he nervously ran his tongue along his lower lip, shivering as Anxiety’s eyes darkened. He leaned forward, eyes intent.

“Hey kiddos, you still in there? I can’t seem to find Logan,” At the sound of Morality’s voice drifting down the hall the two froze, like a bucket of water had been flung on them. Anxiety flung himself off Princey, face going paler than usual. Princey could hear Morality’s footsteps coming down the hallway to the stairs as he propped himself on his elbows, chest still heaving. Anxiety hunched his shoulders, seeming like he wanted nothing more than to disappear into his hoodie. For once Princey had no words, and just stared at the other trait in stunned silence. Anxiety swallowed.

“I’m, uh, I-“ he stuttered before vanishing with a snap of his fingers. Princey flopped back on the ground, cheeks burning as he struggled to even out his breathing. A moment later Morality popped his head into the living room.

“Hey there Roman, have you-“ he abruptly cut off as Princey scrambled into a sitting position. “You alright there, kiddo?” Morality stepped fully into the room, a concerned frown touching his mouth. 

“Yes! I’m fine-just fine!” Roman babbled, tugging his sash straight. “Just, catching my breath from… killing a dragon-witch!” 

“Another one? Are you alright, she didn’t hurt you?” Roman shook his head silently and carefully got to his feet, one hand absently smoothing down his mussed hair. Morality’s gaze flicked over him, from his mussed hair to his rumbled clothing and Princey made himself stand straight under the other’s concerned gaze. “Well, I’m glad that you’re alright. If you see Logan, could you tell him that I’m looking for him? “ Princey nodded and bit back a sigh of relief when the older trait left the room. 

He sagged onto the couch, his head in his hands. What had just happened? One moment they’re fighting and the next, Anxiety, of all people, kisses him? Quite passionately as well. His face flushed and with a groan he flopped back, his hands dragging down his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a kiss that pushed every thought from his head, leaving nothing but raw feeling behind. The only question was, what was he going to do now?  
*****  
Anxiety burrowed further into his blankets, eyes squeezed shut. How could he have been so stupid? Kissing Princey? No matter how amazing it was, he had ruined everything. It was just the sight of the other holding him down, that smug smirk on his face, and nothing had mattered in that moment but getting the upper hand on the creative personality. The instant his lips touched the other’s though, all thoughts of victory were wiped clear.  
It didn’t matter how much he fantasied about it, wondered how soft the other trait’s lips would be against his own, letting his emotions get the best of him like that was the worst decision he had ever made. Now he knew exactly how it felt to give in and kiss Roman, and, for just a second, be kissed back. 

How was he supposed to face the royal now? He knew what would happen, the look of contempt in those eyes, that had only moments ago been staring up at him in dazed wonder, his mouth- with a groan Anxiety vigorously scrubbed his hands over his face. _What were you thinking?_ He demanded. _That Princey, ROMAN, is going to just fall at your worthless feet? You know exactly what he thinks about you._

He forced himself out of nest of blankets and stumbled over to the bathroom and flicked the lights on. His wide-eyed reflection stared back at him. His hair was a mess, his eye shadow smudged even more than usual, and his cheeks were flushed, even beneath his foundation, and his lips were reddened. He tore his eyes away from his reflection and viscously twisted the taps on and with sharp, rough motions scrubbed his face clean. 

He immediately raced back to his bed and pulled his blankets over his head. Hiding here until the sun went away was sounding like one of the best ideas he had ever had.  
*****  
The next few days Anxiety stayed in his room as much as possible, only emerging when Thomas summoned him. He knew the others didn’t know all the details, but had figured out that something had happened. Anxiety could barely stand being in the same room as them, he didn’t want to look in their faces and see the disgust there. They all tolerated him at best, and once his actions came to light, that tolerance would disappear. His chest tightened at the thought of Morality’s anger and disappointment, Logic’s sneering disdain and Princey’s-Anxiety groaned and pulled his hoodie closer around himself. He could feel his breath shortening, his chest tightening. Distantly he could feel Thomas’s breathing beginning to mirror his and he struggled to control himself. While he was the personification of anxiety he HATED the thought of Thomas having the same attack he had.

Dimly he heard his name being called, he felt a firm tugging and he materialized in front of Morality, whose eyes were wide with, was that fear? Anxiety wheezed, right hand tightening on the fabric of his black t-shirt above his heart.

“I-I’m-suh sorry,” he panted and Morality simply reached out to gently lay his hands on Anxiety’s shoulders.

“Anxiety, look at me,” he said, voice soft but firm. Anxiety’s eyes skittered up to meet the other’s.

“Ca-can’t” he rasped. 

“Breathe with me, Xander,” Morality said. “Just inhale,” the fatherly trait breathed deeply through his nose and released through his mouth evenly as Anxiety struggled to match it. After a couple minutes as Anxiety’s breathing started to match the older trait’s, Morality gave him a warm smile. “Very good. Just take your time, I’m right here.”

Anxiety’s breaths slowly continued to even out and he could finally draw a deep breath without his chest constricting. Morality said nothing, simply sat next to him and continued matching his breathing to the darker trait. Finally Anxiety tipped his head back and blew out a final breath.

“Thank you,” he muttered. Morality smiled.

“No need to thank me, big guy,” he responded. “You know if you ever need to talk about what’s bothering you, I’m all ears!” Anxiety’s mouth twitched in a smile. He glanced around, Morality had pulled him into his bedroom from the looks of it. The walls a warm yellow, and where covered with various pictures of Thomas and his friends. There were even some of the other personalities. They sat with their backs to the bed, leaning against the worn wooden frame. Everything about the room, from the pictures, to the colours, to the scattered knickknacks that Anxiety couldn’t fully place, fully suited the fatherly trait.

“I, uh, I’ll take that under advisement,” he finally answered. With a pat Morality pulled back to sit next to Anxiety, their knees brushing.

“Talking it out might not solve everything, but it just might make things a little clearer.” Anxiety nodded and took a deep breath.

“I-Just, promise me you won’t freak out?” Morality pulled a serious expression and crossed his finger over his heart before offering his pinky to Anxiety.

“Pinky swear,” he solemnly said. Anxiety stared at the offered finger before he rolled his eyes and quickly linked his pinky around the other’s.

“Great,” he said. “I just, don’t know where to start,”

“The beginning’s always the best place,” the optimistic trait responded brightly. Anxiety felt a flush rise in his cheeks.

“Ok, just don’t interrupt me,” Morality nodded fervently and Anxiety swallowed heavily. He started with the movie night, the fight, and everything just poured out in a torrent. The entire time he kept his eyes fixed firmly on his hands in his lap, fingers nervously tangling together. When he finally stopped babbling there was silence. Unable to bear the silence any longer Anxiety darted a glance up at the idealistic trait. 

Morality’s eyes were wide and his hands were pressed against his mouth. Anxiety’s stomach plummeted. He knew it was bad, but Morality looked like he was about to scream.

"Oh my goodness, finally!” Morality finally squealed, hands fluttering in front of his face. Anxiety could feel his jaw drop as he watched the other man squeal joyfully, managing to do a happy dance while seated.

“Wait, what?!” He finally blurted out. Morality took a deep breath and clapped his hands together under his chin, barely managing to keep his voice even.

“I’ve been waiting for _forever_ for you two crazy kids to see what was right in front of your eyes!” He exclaimed. Anxiety’s brows furrowed in a frown. Had Morality finally gone crazy? “You and Roman have been flirting with each other for months now, everyone sees it. Even the fans!” 

“Are you all insane?” Anxiety snapped. “Why in a million years would Roman ever have any kind of interest whatsoever in me?” Morality frowned at that.

“I know you think you’re the bad guy, but you’re not,” Morality stated emphatically. Anxiety blinked. “You do a lot for Thomas, for all of us. You and Roman are just opposites, so some clashing is expected. But you also share a lot of the same interests.” Morality laid a hand on Anxiety’s knee. “I know it’s your job to see the dark side in everything, but you have to admit there’s a light side as well. And it’s ok to let that in, Xander. I just want you to be happy.”

“So, what should I do?” Anxiety asked, trying not to fidget. He didn’t want Morality to think he was shrugging off his hand, people never had show any indication to want to touch him. It felt, nice.

“Honestly I think the two of you need to confront your feelings and just talk to each other.”  
*****

It had taken a couple days before Princey had had enough of Anxiety’s avoiding him. He had to apologize to the other man, make everything go back to normal. Well, back to before he realized the depths of his feelings for the darker trait. Finally he simply gathered his courage and simply swept into Anxiety’s room, closing the door firmly behind him. Anxiety stared up at him from his position cross-legged on the unmade bed, headphones on.

“What are you doing here?” Anxiety demanded. Princey drew himself upright, kept his chin up. He could do this.

“There’s something I need to say,” he started before Anxiety flung his headphones off and clambered out of his bed.

“There’s no need,” Anxiety interrupted. 

“Anx-Xander,” Princey corrected himself. “Please, just talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong?” Anxiety whirled to face him, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“What are you talking about?” He blurted. Princey bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

“When we, when I pinned you, if I crossed a line please realize that I didn’t mean to-”Anxiety burst into laughter. Princey stiffened, affronted. He had come to apologize and this was the response he got?

"No, no,” Anxiety wheezed, waving his hand in front of him. “You, apologizing to me, it’s just ridiculous.” His laughter trailed off and now it was his turn to stare at the dark carpet, refusing to meet the other’s eyes.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing,” he continued, his voice quiet. “I’m the one who kissed you, knowing how you feel about me.” Princey frowned.

“What do you mean?” Anxiety huffed out a humourless laugh, and for an instant his eyes flicked up to meet Princey’s, his gaze dark.

“We both know exactly how you feel about me, don’t try to play clueless.” Anxiety snapped, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, just let me get this out and I swear I’ll never bother you again, ok?” Princey frowned but nodded. Anxiety took a deep breath, and seemed to force himself to lock eyes with the royal trait. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you, it was a huge mistake, and all I ask is please, please, let’s just put this behind us and pretend that it never happened.”

“There’s nothing to forgive you for,” Princey said. Anxiety’s jaw dropped and he stared at the other man. Princey sighed and fiddled with the gold braid on his shoulder. “It took me by surprise, but I,” he faltered, a flush rising in his cheeks. “I really liked it.” Anxiety’s jaw dropped and Princey hastened to continue. “I was so afraid that I had scared you.”

“I-“ he started. “I don’t know what to say. I thought you hated me,” he finally got out. Princey shook his head. 

“I know we fight about a lot of things, but I could never hate you. Together we help Thomas to be the best man he could be. In fact, he reminded me that if he only listened to me, it would set him up for heartbreak. You, Xander, you help keep him grounded, safer than I would.” Anxiety continued to stare at him, mouth open.

“Did I finally render you speechless?” Princey ventured, a hesitant smile on his face. Anxiety’s mouth snapped shut and he leveled a stare at the royal trait. 

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “I’m just, processing.” He mumbled, a flush rising up his cheeks. Princey realised, staring at the younger trait, that Anxiety wasn’t wearing his customary foundation and eyeshadow. Princey took a step forward. “I guess, I mean, the kiss,” Anxiety trailed off and he groaned, dropping his head in his hands. “Why is this so hard?” He demanded, his voice muffled. Princey gently grasped Anxiety’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face.

“Just say what’s in your heart,” he murmured. Anxiety stared at him with wide eyes before he swallowed heavily.

“I really liked kissing you,” he said hoarsely. Princey blinked as a wide smile split his face.

“Then may I have the honour of kissing you again?” He asked, his voice low. Anxiety’s eyes lidded and he nodded silently. Princey released Anxiety’s wrists and his left hand gently cupped the man’s face, pulling him into a gentle kiss. The instant their lips touched, however, all chaste thoughts were flung from his mind.  
*****

Anxiety’s head spun as Princey mouth moved over his. With a soft moan he nipped the royal trait’s lower lip and the kiss went up in flames.

Their mouths locked together, tongues battling for dominance. Anxiety’s hands tangled in Princey’s hair, pulling his head back to give him better access. Princey surged forward, pressing Anxiety against the wall, one thigh slotting between his legs. One lithe hand slipped under Anxiety’s hoodie and shirt, sliding across his chest.

With a growl Anxiety pushed off the wall and whirled around to push Princey against it, breaking their kiss to trail his mouth over to the royal’s neck and began nipping along the expanse of skin, sucking light marks as he went. Princey moaned, arching against the younger trait as he pushed the oversized hoodie off slim shoulders. Anxiety chuckled and let the hoodie fall to the floor as he switched to the other side of Princey’s neck.

Princey’s hand brushed across Anxiety’s nipple and the younger trait shuddered at the spike of pleasure that swept through him. He scrabbled at Princey’s tunic and finally pulled back to glare up at the royal trait. “Your jacket, take it off,” he panted. Princey smirked and tweaked Anxiety’s nipple again, seeming to relish the moan it wrung from him.

“Pushy,” he murmured. “I like it.” With one last flick he pulled his hand from Anxiety’s shirt and swiftly unbuttoned his jacket. Anxiety batted his hands away, yanked off the sash and shoved the white garment off Princey’s shoulders.

“You’re the one who can’t wait to get me naked,” Anxiety retorted and bit down at the juncture of Princey’s neck and shoulder. Princey gasped and moved his head to further expose his neck as one hand twined through Anxiety’s hair. The other skimmed down his back and firmly grabbed the younger trait’s ass. Anxiety squeaked then sucked harder at the royal trait’s neck, marking him. Princey’s hand tightened in his hair, forcing his head back. He kissed Anxiety, open mouthed and sloppy as he moved them towards the unmade bed and toppled them down. 

Princey impatiently shoved Anxiety’s black shirt up, exposing his chest as he started nipping his way down, nails scrapping down his sides. Anxiety groaned, and flung one arm over his face as he arched up under Princey, their clothed erections pressing together. Both moaned and Princey glanced up. “Don’t hide, Xander,” he whispered, gently tugging the other’s arm down. Anxiety’s face burned but he allowed his arm to be lowered. He stared at Princey, his hair mussed and pupils blown wide. He squirmed out of his black shirt and ran trembling hands through Princey’s hair, nails scratching gently at the scalp. Princey’s eyes lidded and he dropped back down to press a kiss against Anxiety’s chest, just over his heart.

Anxiety tried to even his breathing as Princey continued to kiss his way down Anxiety’s chest, hands dropping down to swiftly unbutton his jeans. Anxiety’s breath caught as Princey sat up and gently tugged the jeans down and off, flinging them off the side of the bed. Anxiety trembled as Princey gently eased his black boxers down his hips and tossed to the side. For a breathless moment, they stared at each other until Princey’s lips curled in a smirk. Without breaking eye contact he lowered his head and flicked his tongue across the tip of Anxiety’s erection. With a gasp Anxiety flung his head back, eyes squeezing shut as warm wet heat enveloped him.

His hands flew to tangle in Princey’s hair again as the royal trait swallowed him down and slowly began to bob his head, hands gently holding the younger trait’s hips down as he bucked at the sensation. Anxiety bit his lip, trying to stifle the moans spilling from his mouth as Princey began to suck harder. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up into the other’s hold as his hands tightened in the silky strands of Princey’s hair. Princey chuckled and the vibrations tore a cry from Anxiety. He forced his eyes open and glanced down. Princey’s mouth was so red, stretched around the base of his cock. 

Impatiently he tugged more forcefully at Princey’s hair until he released Anxiety’s erection with a wet pop. Anxiety surged forward and rolled Princey under him, grinding down with a growl as he captured the royal’s lips with his own. Princey’s nails scrapped up his back and sides until panting Anxiety broke the kiss and bit down on the mark he had left on Princey’s shoulder. 

“Roman,” he groaned as he thrust against him. Princey moaned and cupped Anxiety’s head, gently brushing his fringe from his face. “You feel so good.” He slipped down the man’s body, sucking marks along the pale expanse of skin as he went. He made quick work of the other’s pants and boxers before stopping and staring.

“Xander?” Princey questioned, propping himself up on one elbow. Anxiety flicked a glance up through his fringe, eyes wide.

“I want to make it feel good for you too,” he mumbled and Princey sighed, free hand cupping the younger trait’s cheek gently.

“It’s ok, Xander. Just do what you want and it’ll be wonderful,” Anxiety’s face heated but a small smile flittered across his face. With a breath he leaned down and drew the head of Princey’s length into his mouth. Above him he could Princey’s trembling sigh and peered up through his lashes. The royal’s face was flushed and his eyes glittered with passion. Slowly Anxiety worked his way down Princey’s cock, taking his time as the man beneath him trembled, while soothingly carding his hands through Anxiety’s hair. When he reached the base he slowly drew his head back up and gently flicked his tongue across the head. Princey’s hands tightened in his hair as he moaned. With a hum Anxiety slowly sank back down, increasing his suction, eyes still fixed on the royal’s face. 

Princey’s hips bucked and Anxiety pulled back further, one arm stretched across the other’s stomach and hips to pin him to the bed. Princey’s head tipped back as his eyes fell shut. Anxiety’s eyes fell shut and he began to bob his head faster, free hand carefully brushing against the other’s balls. After a moment Princey tugged Anxiety back up into a heated kiss, both groaning as their erections slid against each other.

They rolled again, with Princey on top, hand firmly grasping Anxiety’s hair and tugging him forcefully to meet his kiss. Anxiety whimpered and thrust his tongue into the royal’s mouth, battling with his tongue. With a low groan Princey tore his mouth free and stared down at the younger trait, panting.

“I want inside you,” he growled. Anxiety’s body arched at the words, nails biting into the other’s shoulders. Princey sucked a mark into Anxiety’s chest as he rolled his hips against the dark trait’s, their cocks sliding against each other. With a final nip he raised his head and arched a brow at Anxiety. 

“What are you waiting for?” Anxiety demanded then flushed in realization. Gently he pushed Princey away and rolled to his stomach, arm reaching out to the dresser at the side of his bed. Princey rained a trail of kisses over Anxiety’s shoulders, before biting the base of his neck, as he rolled his cock between Anxiety’s cheeks. 

Anxiety mewled, going boneless under the royal trait for a moment before he twisted and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. Princey took it with a murmur of thanks and carefully eased Anxiety back to his back. The dark trait’s face burned with colour and he refused to meet Princey’s eyes. 

“Hey, Xander, look at me,” he said. Anxiety’s eyes skittered over to his, nervousness painted over his features. Princey brushed a soft kiss over his lips and leaned back. “Let me know if you need me to stop, or slow down, no matter what.” He smoothed a hand over Anxiety’s cheek. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at all, and if you need me to, I’ll stop.” Anxiety blinked then a small smile ghosted over his lips.

“Such a gentleman,” he murmured and stretched up to kiss Princey. “Thank you,” ghosted over the royal’s lips before Anxiety’s nails dragged up his spine and the romantic trait gasped, arching into the sensation. He dove back into the kiss, pushing Anxiety’s head further into the pillows as he thrust his hips. Both gasped into the kiss and Princey tore himself away, hands trembling as he sat up and knelt between Anxiety’s spread legs. He trailed his fingers down the pale trait’s chest, feather-light brushes over skin until he reached his cock. 

He coated his fingers in lube, tossing the bottle to the bed beside him and carefully brushed over Anxiety’s entrance. The dark trait gasped and his eyes fell shut, focusing on the sensations of Princey’s fingers brushing over his entrance, one gently but inexorably pushing forward. Princey leaned forward and kissed Anxiety, heated and fierce. Anxiety’s hands knotted into the sheets beneath him as Princey stroked and pressed, carefully opening him up. After a moment he relaxed, and rocked his hips against the royal’s hand. Princey groaned and nipped his lower lip, tongue instantly soothing the small hurt. 

Anxiety could barely breathe, his heart was racing, his pulse thundering in his ears, and nothing had ever felt more wonderful. Better than the rise of a roller coaster before they went over the top, before the curtain went up for a stage production, better than anything he could think of. Princey added a second finger and brushed against something in Anxiety that had him arcing of the bed with a sharp cry. Princey instantly froze and Anxiety wailed. 

“No, no, it’s good, I swear, please Roman, please don’t stop,” he cried, hands flying up to grasp Princey’s forearms. Princey blinked and a slow smile spread across his face and his fingers brushed over the spot again.

“Shh Xander, I won’t stop, I promise,” he said.

He gently thrust his fingers, carefully stretching Anxiety. He couldn’t help but roll his hips up, babbling pleas escaping his lips, broken by moans and cries of Roman’s name. Princey pressed a kiss onto his hip as he added a third finger. Anxiety had never felt so full, but it wasn’t enough, he needed Roman, filling him up, pressing down over him, just more please. Princey leaned up and brushed a kiss on Anxiety’s cheek.

“All that and more, I swear to you,” he murmured. Anxiety bit his lip, trying to stifle his cries, and Princey immediately stopped, free hand easing his lip out from his teeth. “Xander, you don’t have to do that, I love hearing you.” Anxiety forced his eyes open, as Princey gave him a gentle smile before he flexed his fingers, firmly pressing against his prostate. Anxiety screamed, head falling back and body arching into the sensation.

“O-ok, I promise, just please don’t stop.”

What felt like an eternity later Princey gently pulled his fingers out of Anxiety, who whimpered in protest, only to moan when he felt the hot tip of Princey’s erection pressing against him. He forced his eyes open to look at the royal man propped above him, face flushed and eyes shining. He trailed his hand over Princey’s face and cupped the back of his neck, tugging him down into a kiss. Princey’s hands settled on his hips, steadying him, and he gently pushed forward, slowly burying himself to the hilt inside the darker trait. Both moaned, Princey barely catching himself as he fell forward, blindly seeking Anxiety’s mouth. Anxiety’s hands pushed at Princey’s chest.

“Just, give me a sec to breathe,” he whispered, their mouths touching. Princey rubbed his nose along side Anxiety’s and huffed a breath of agreement. After a moment Princey eased back to look Anxiety fully in the eye. 

“You ok?” He whispered. Anxiety nodded.

“It’s just-you’re big,” Princey grinned smugly and visibly preened at those words. Anxiety rolled his eyes and clenched his muscles. Princey moaned low in his throat and looked at Anxiety with dazed eyes. “Move already, Pretty Boy,” Anxiety continued, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Princey’s grin returned and he gently thrust his hips. Anxiety’s head tipped back with a low cry and Princey latched onto his neck, eagerly sucking a hickey into the darker trait’s skin.

Anxiety hooked his legs around Princey’s waist, pulling the other man closer to him, as his nails scrabbled up his sweat slicked back. His entire world had gone blissfully quiet, only the sound of Princey, of Roman’s voice, calling out his name. With a whine Anxiety clenched his muscles again, causing Princey’s hips to stutter. 

“Faster,” he growled, one hand tangling in the royal’s hair. “Roman, please,” Princey snapped his hips forward and Anxiety cried out. Princey ran his hand down Anxiety’s trembling chest until he firmly griped the darker trait’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“ROMAN!” Anxiety screamed, body arcing up as stars exploded across his vision. The pleasure swamped him, dragging him away. Dimly he could hear Princey grit out his name, then warmth flooded though his insides.

When feeling came back to him, Anxiety found Princey plastered on top of him, trembling. His arms seemed to weigh a ton, but he managed to wind them around the other man’s waist. After a moment Princey pushed himself up on his hands and gently pulled out, causing them both to hiss. He pressed a kiss to Anxiety’s temple and stumbled out of the bed to the bathroom. For a moment Anxiety simply lay there, basking in the afterglow. Shivers occasionally racked his body and he was beginning to feel a little cold. With a frown he opened his eyes, just as Princey returned with a warm washcloth.

After carefully wiping both of them down Princey unceremoniously collapsed next to Anxiety and dragged him into his arms. Anxiety squeaked, stiffening in the other’s embrace. Princey smoothed a hand over Anxiety’s hair and tipped his face up to meet his gaze.

“Xander,” he said. “Look at me, please.” Anxiety steeled himself and meet the other’s eyes. Princey smiled softly. “I know this might not be quite the right time, but I cannot hold this within me anymore.” He swallowed. “I love you.” Anxiety’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “You don’t have to say anything, I only wanted you to know that you are loved.” Anxiety struggled to force his brain to reboot.

“You, you can’t just spring this on me!” He finally spluttered. Princey grinned and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth. “We just had sex,” 

“Great sex” Princey interjected. Anxiety groaned.

“Yes, yes, great sex,” he continued, flicking his wrist as if to brush the point away. “And you’re all high on the endorphins. You’ve hated me for the longest time, and now you’re in love with me?” Princey propped himself on an elbow.

“I’ve never hated you. I know we haven’t had the easiest relationship, and most of our interactions have been adversarial, but even when we fought, I found that I could not stop thinking about you. When I realized that I had feelings for you, it scared me. You are so different from what Disney would have me see what my one true prince would be, I panicked. And I’m sorry.”

Anxiety swallowed past the lump in his throat and rasped out “Wow, Sir Sing-a-lot, admitting he made a mistake, what is the world coming to?” Princey smirked and pressed a kiss into Anxiety’s temple. 

“I am man enough to admit when I’m wrong,” he said. Anxiety scoffed but rolled to his side and burrowed into Princey’s embrace.

“I love you too,” he mumbled into the other man’s chest. Princey’s arms crushed Anxiety to him. Wheezing Anxiety squirmed in the embrace until Princey pulled back and began peppering kisses all over Anxiety’s face. Anxiety finally caught Princey’s face in his hands and captured his lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

_I could get used to this,_ Anxiety thought, nuzzling into the crook of Roman’s shoulder, sighing in content as the royal trait pulled the blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time posting anything on this site, I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
